Gunned Down
by 42.Is.the.Answer
Summary: Four shooters come to St. Vladimir's Academy. What if Rose is caught out in the open, right in front of the classroom she was denied entry in? What if Dimitri had to watch as the shooters gunned her down? AU, AH. One-shot. R&R, please.


**_A/N: First of all, this isn't a fanfic from the Newtown shooting. Well, it kind of is. But indirectly. Basically, we had a lockdown drill in school today so during the twenty minutes we were huddled in the corner of the room in almost complete silence and darkness, I came up with this one-shot. Well, it could be a multi-shot, but I'm going to post it all in one chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Gunned Down**

_RPOV_

"Hey Stanny-" I started when my calculus teacher, Stan Alto, glared at me.

"Fine. _Mr. Alto_- is that better?" I said, emphasizing the "Mr. Alto."

"Yes, what is it, Hathaway?" he asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked him.

"Sure, go ahead," he replied nonchalantly.

I smiled and got out of my seat, winking at my friends. "Love you guys," I smiled, "But I'm ditching this class for like fifteen minutes."

Christian, Eddie, and Mason laughed while Lissa just shook her head. I turned to my boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov.

"Love ya, babe," I said, pecking him on the lips before I left the classroom.

I signed out and left the classroom, wishing that I could see in. Since our school was in a fairly violent city, all of the classroom windows were one-way safety glass and you could only see out of the classroom. I walked over to the women's room and just stood at the sink, staring at my reflection. Time passed by and I smiled, knowing that I was just missing boring calculus that I already knew. I'd already finished tonight's homework and I knew all of the concepts being taught today.

I checked my watch. I'd been gone for nearly ten minutes already. If I didn't leave soon, Stanny would get mad.

I left the restroom and made my way back to class. I was in the middle of the main hallway, where there weren't any classrooms or bathrooms, when I suddenly heard the dreaded announcement.

"**ATTENTION ALL ST. VLADIMIR'S STUDENTS. WE ARE NOW IN LOCKDOWN. TEACHERS PLEASE FOLLOW PROTOCOL. THERE ARE FOUR ARMED INTRUDERS. DO ****_NOT _****LET ****_ANYONE _****INTO YOUR ROOMS.**"

My eyes widened as I began to sprint to my classroom, or any classroom, before the door locked. Dammit, why was the main hallway so fucking long?

I was only a few yards away from my classroom before I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Jesse Zeklos, one of the boys in my grade, dressed in all black, and holding a gun.

"Rose Hathaway, is that you?" he asked a little mockingly. "Why, what a pleasure it is to see you."

I didn't respond and sprinted to Stan's room, banging on the one-way glass window. "Stan! Mr. Alto! Let me in, please!" I screamed.

Nothing.

"Hathaway, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you in," his voice replied, slightly muffled by the glass. I realized that he couldn't see Jesse behind me. I could hear him [Jesse] laughing, when a second pair of footsteps came over. I turned and saw Ralf Sarkozy, also armed with a handgun.

"Please, Mr. Alto! Just let me in! Please!" I begged, starting to cry a little.

I could imagine his face softening a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't," he repeated. "You can go hide in the bathroom."

"But-"

"It's going to be fine. The psychopaths probably won't even run into you. It's be over in a few minutes."

I wish. Too bad two of them were right behind me. I stopped begging. There was no hope.

"So, Alto won't let you in, huh, Rosie?" Jesse smirked.

"I guess you're ours, then," Ralf sneered.

They started to close in, and all I could do was pray as I backed up against the window.

_DPOV_

I heard Roza screaming for Mr. Alto to let her in. He kept on refusing, saying that it was against protocol. I saw his reasoning; as much as I would've liked for him to let her in, the campus was huge, comprising of six buildings, and each building being two floors with three hundred rooms. The chance of Rose running into one of the killers was miniscule.

Mr. Alto left the window and came back to the safe spot. A few of the students were trying to peek out of the window to see what Rose would do. After all, it was one-way, so no one would be able to see them watch, anyways. Suddenly one of them shrieked. Mr. Alto glared at her; I think it was Camille Conta.

"Omigod it's Jesse and Ralf!" she screeched. "They've got guns and are aiming for Rose!"

The rest of the room suddenly grew quiet and then chaos erupted as everyone tried to get to the window to see. My blood ran cold and I looked over to Lissa, Eddie, and Mason. Their faces were pale and we rushed over.

Rose was back up against the window and we could see her back pressed up against the glass, with Zeklos and Sarkozy in front of her, aiming handguns at her and smirking. My blood boiled at the sight and I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of them.

"Mr. Alto," I said, turning to the teacher, "Can you please unlock the door and let us help Rose? There's no way that she can escape," I pleaded.

"Sorry, Belikov," he said gravely, "But to do so would put the rest of the students here in damage. Right now, Zeklos and Sarkozy can only harm one person, but if I unlocked the door, they could harm twenty-some. Hathaway's on her own."

I saw the logic but rage blinded me. "But she's also a student! If you don't do anything, it'd still be murder. You have the power to stop this, yet you won't!" I argued.

"Belikov, Hathaway is your girlfriend, correct?" I nodded. "Well, you're letting your emotions blind you. If Hathaway was not involved, would do rather see one person dead or twenty?" he asked.

"One," I mumbled.

"Exactly. This is why we cannot do anything."

_RPOV_

I heard voices screaming and arguing in the classroom. It sounded like Camille Conta screaming, while Dimitri was arguing with Stan, probably to be let out to help.

"Aw, sounds like your boyfriend wants to help you out," Jesse taunted. He apparently had also heard the raised voices. "Too bad. No one can help you now, you slut. I don't see what he sees in you; you spread your legs for anything with a dick, whore."

I grit my teeth. I couldn't give him the pleasure of getting to me. And for the record, I was a virgin until I began going out with Dimitri, which was six months ago, and I never cheated on him.

"Maybe he likes her tits; what are you, double D?" Ralf joined in.

I could feel my face grow red as they taunted me. "And your parents don't even like you. You spent like, half your life over at the Dragomirs', right? And now they're also dead; seems like no one can stand you," Jesse laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

"Much obliged," he whispered. I heard him pull back the slide to load it. Fuck, he has a semi-automatic. Ralf did the same and suddenly, the severity of the situation hit me like a bag of rocks.

_I am going to die._

_I will never graduate._

_I will never go to college._

_I will never get married._

_I will never have children._

_I will never grow old with the person I loved._

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't wipe them away- I was frozen in fear.

I saw Jesse point the gun at me, right at my forehead.

_I'm sorry, Mom, for not behaving better._

He began to put pressure on the trigger.

_I'm sorry, Dad, for not being the son you wanted to inherit your legacy._

Ralf joined in, pulling back the slide.

_I'm sorry, Lissa, for not being a better friend._

He pointed his gun at my chest.

_I'm sorry, Eddie. Mason. Christian. For all the times I was mean to you. I think that you didn't mind, but if you did, I'm sorry._

Jesse pulled the trigger.

I prayed. I wasn't even religious but I prayed. To protect my friends. To protect the others. God knew that I was beyond help by now.

First, pain. Burning through my forehead, then my chest. But that was very brief. I was too numb to feel the full extent.

Then, black.

_Dimitri, I love you._

_DPOV_

Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I could only stand frozen as I watched Zeklos and Sarkozy load their guns.

I could only stand frozen as I saw them aim their guns at Roza, my Roza.

I could only stand frozen as they pulled the trigger.

I could only stand frozen as the bullets whipped through the air, piercing my Roza.

I could only stand frozen as the love of my life died.

There were screams throughout the room. I could barely hear them. The sounds of the gunshots were still ringing in my ears.

Blood splattered on the window and I saw her body slump onto the ground.

There was also laughter.

Jesse and Ralf were laughing, cackling at her dead body.

Lissa was crying in Christian's arms, who was also tearing up. Eddie and Mason were like me- too shocked to move.

Thirty minutes later, we were unlocked from our rooms by police officers. Apparently, there had been eighteen casualties. Mr. Nagy, the freshman history teacher, died first. He had just bought a cup of coffee from the cafeteria, which was very close to the main entrance where the four had entered. They were Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarkozy, Xander Badica, and Avery Lazar. He was shot three times- twice in the stomach and once in the chest.

Next, was Rose. I did not feel the need to elaborate on her death.

Then, the other sixteen were also seniors- they had been in the library studying for midterms when Badica, Lazar, and Zeklos entered. Sarkozy committed suicide after Rose's murder.

The remaining three committed suicide as soon as the cops arrived.

I walked out of the room and saw that Rose's body was still slumped against the wall, bloody and bullet-ridden. Apparently, Zeklos shot her five more times after Sarkozy committed suicide as retribution.

I walked over to her body and held it in my arms. She was cold, so, so cold. Her skin was clammy and her limbs were stiff from rigor mortis.

I buried my face in her hair, now matted with blood, and cried.

_***Flashback***_

_"Hey, Comrade!"_

_I turned and saw Rose smiling brightly and waving to me as I walked over to my locket. She was standing there, leaning against the metal thing in all her glory. I smiled brightly and kissed her on the lips. "Hello, my beautiful Rose."_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "Stop it with the corny lines!" she said, hitting my chest lightly, "They're sooo cheesy!"_

_"Never! What else can I say to you when we're married?" I asked._

_She smiled against my chest. "I love you."_

_"I love you too. You are my life."_

_***End flashback***_

That was this morning. How was I to know that she wouldn't have made it to see the end of the day?

Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mason also came over and knelt by her body. I didn't care. All I knew was that Rose was dead.

I kissed her forehead, grasping at some false hope that she would magically wake up like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White, pretending that I didn't see her get gunned down with my own eyes.

Later, paramedics came and took her body from me. They knew that she was dead, but they wheeled her away on a stretcher, probably to an ambulance, anyway. What was the point? She's dead, has been for nearly an hour.

I still sat in the now-dried puddle of her blood, numb and unwilling to move. My shirt and jeans were stained with blood and I knew that my face and hands were probably covered as well.

I closed my eyes and prayed, prayed to God to protect Rose in Heaven, to keep her happy until I could join her.

_Roza, I love you._

**_A/N: There you have it. Over 2,000 words! I hope that it touched you. I cried as I wrote this. What did you think? Love it? Hate it?_**

**_~42_**


End file.
